Best Birthday Ever
by Inufan08
Summary: Winry is reunited with Ed after they both return home from college and sparks fly. Win x Ed. Warning:Lemon. Younger people please avert your eyes and find another story to read you won't like it, it's too mushy!
1. Chapter 1

Best Birthday Ever

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its affiliates. Just my stories!

Chapter 1

It was just any other normal day. The temperature was nearing 98 degrees outside with the temperature steadily increasing inside the little bakery store (no air conditioning tends to lead to these conditions). A young girl looks at the clock, sighs, and wipes sweat off her forehead. Wondering if 5 o'clock will come anytime soon she continues to decorate a cake that is due in about an hour. Of course the customer had to wait until the last minute to call in the order...that's generally how it goes. Luckily she is in good shape since it happened to be a slower day. The pies and cakes just came out of the oven, freshly iced and airbrushed cupcakes sit completed on a nearby tray, the assortment of cookies are cooling and all that is left to finish is the cake order and the dishes. With about 2 hours left before she closes up for the day she is in a good spot.

A loud ding is heard signifying that a customer is entering the building. She steps through the door into the front of the shop, which has air (lucky customers). A young man approaches the counter and she can't help but notice that something seemed familiar about him. He looked at her as if he knew her. "Winry?" The man looks at her strangely as if he wasn't sure if that was her or not. "I thought you were out of town?" She scratches her head still not sure who he is. "You really don't remember me? My name is Edward, I've only lived next door since..forever." Her eyes light up ralizing that her childhood friend is standing in front of her.

"Holy crap you look completely different! Well not too different just...you're a lot taller than I remember!" She notices how she now has to look up to him to meet his eyes. Her face suddenly feels hot and she adverts here eyes.

"Yeah I've been back for about a month since I graduated college. Of course finding any actual job in my field is a little hard so I'm working here until I find a more permanent job. " Ed nods and gets distracted by all the delicious smells.

"Well congrats on graduating. We should celebrate later! I just graduated too and also having a hard time finding a job. This seems like a cool place though." He eyes all the sweets and suddenly feels slightly overwhelmed. "There's so many sweets here..what do you recommend?"

She smiled and adverts her attention to the goodies. "There are so many good things. The sugar, M & M, and chocolate chip cookies are all good. Then there's the fruit bars, creme horns...and pretty much everything here."

Ed scratches his chin. "Ok i'll take one of each and I expect you to share this with me later!" Winry eyes get bigger and just nods not knowing what to say. She packs all the goods up in assorted boxes and rings up his total. "Oh yeah that cake that is in an hour...put that on my bill too. Al insisted I order a cake for my birthday even though he is out of town and won't get to enjoy it with me." She adds it up and he pays the bill and smiles.

"Oh! Happy birthday! We definitely need to celebrate now! How about I bring the cake over to your house later so you don't have to make another trip out?

"Sounds good, can't wait! Oh and don't forget that birthday gift you promised me last year..I'm still waiting for that." Ed smiles and leaves leaving Winry standing there dumbfounded and blushing madly.

'Oh yeah I promised him that..forgot about it since I left the party early because he made me mad...ok enough dwelling time to finish the cake and get everything done for the day!' She finishes the cake, putting even more effort and care into it than before. She finishes it off with some light airbrushing and puts it in the cake box ready for Ed to enjoy it later. 'Hope he likes it.' With that thought in her head she goes about her other tasks and grabs an apple and peach pie along with Ed's cake. She heads out the door and locks up. 'Might as well bring another sweet or two!'

A/N: Hope you liked chapter 1! I was planning on posting the whole story before work but I'm running out of time! So I shall leave off here. Hope I see some reviews when I get back from work, it will just motivate to post the next chapter faster! :)


	2. Party for 2

Party of Two

**A/N: **So was going for a random morning walk and to my happiness I found a review from **Kyseishu-chan!** Thank you so much! You have motivated me to post the next chapter! This chapter was originally SUPER long so I decided to split it (and now it's kind of short) but the next one will be way longer. THANKS! :) I'll update again when I get another review! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its affiliates. Just my stories!

"Hey Granny I'm home!" Winry walks into her house juggling the three boxes of goodies. Granny peaks her head out of the kitchen.

"Hey Winry! What have you got there?"

"Well I ran into Ed earlier at the bakery, turns out it's his birthday. I will probably head over there after I take a shower and drop off his cake...and an apple pie since it has been so long since we enjoyed one together! I brought you a pie too!" She sets the pie in the kitchen for Granny. "I'm not sure how long I'll be at Ed's house, we have a lot of catching up to do. Plus I can't let him be alone on his birthday!"

Granny gets an exciting gleam in her eyes. "Don't worry take your time! I'm going to bed early tonight anyways so don't worry about getting home too early." She mutters to herself about wanting kids around the house again.

"Okay, well goodnight in advance then." Winry heads upstairs and takes a shower taking extra care to scrub all the icing and sweat away. She steps out of the shower and heads to her bedroom where she picks out comfortable shorts and a tank top to wear. She dries her hair and quickly puts on some deodorant. She doesn't worry about makeup or anything since it is just Ed she is seeing. She can't help but notice the butterflies in her stomach. 'Why am I getting nervous? It's just Ed...' She heads downstairs and grabs the boxes, slides on her flip flops and heads out to Ed's house.

-With Ed-

He quickly kicks empty cans of soda and assorted items under furniture in an attempt to tidy up the place before Winry comes over. 'Of course it's a mess when I'm having company...although I shouldn't worry because she has seen my place pretty torn up before...it is just Winry. Yeah right just Winry...I've had a crush on her for ages.' He admits to himself. With newfound motivation he tosses scattered items to make them appear to have order. He stuffs anything he can reach out of view and into anything he can find like the washer, dryer, furniture, and even random items out the window. He stands back after what seems like hours of work and admires his work. He hears a knock on the door and his heart starts racing.

Winry leans against the door and admires the scenery while she waits. 'Is that a sock laying in the bush? Yes it is..probably the outcome of Eds attempt to clean..' She continues to admire the scenery and gets lost in thought..that is until she notices herself getting closer to the ground. "What the..uhmph." The wind gets knocked out of her as Ed wraps an arm around her and the baked goods hit her stomach while she clings to them for their sugary lives. She looks up to see Ed's face very close to hers. Seeing her opportunity to give him his belated birthday present she turns around and kisses him full on the lips. Ed's eyes go wide with surprise and returns the kiss both of them just getting lost in the moment. They finally break for air and look at each other with want and need with both set of eyes reflecting their emotions for each other.

**A/N: Avert your virgin eyes to another story for the next chapter is a lemon...unless you're here for a lemon then continue. :)**


	3. Party for 2 Cont

**A/N:** SO I said I was going to wait for another review but to be fair my last chapter was really short so I thought I would go ahead and post the next one. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Just my silly stories

**WARNING: LEMON**

Party for 2 Cont.

Ed leads her into the house making sure to lock the door after her. He takes the boxes from her and sets them on the coffee table. Turning to her he closes the distance between them and wraps an arm around her lower back and threads his other hand into her hair. He trails kisses up her neck, along her jaw, and finally to her lips. She sucks on his bottom lip as they kiss and pleasure shoots through their bodies both getting turned on by each other's subtle moans. He trails kisses to her ear and whispers huskily, "So I finally get my birthday kiss after all...it affected me even more than I imagined. I guess it's to be expected though since I've had feelings for you for a long time now..." Finding his true feelings for her shocking, that along with his hot moist breath breathing into her ear, she shudders and wraps her arms around his midsection pulling him against her body. She sucks on his ear and whispers back," Good to know...because I've fallen for you a long time ago and haven't had the courage to tell you ." He pushes her against the couches' arm rest and she wraps her legs around him now fully aware of his arousal pressing against her.

They both suddenly find it frustrating that their clothes are separating them from what they both want. "I can't stand it Winry...I need you..all of you." He carries her upstairs and struggles into his room and pushes her against the wall assaulting her lips with kisses. She trails her hands to the rim of his pants and tugs at his belt. He pulls her from the wall and slides a hand up the back of her shirt and feels her shudder in pleasure from his touches. Wanting to feel more of his body she quickly undoes his belt, undoes his shirt, and makes a little distance between them to slide his shirt off over his head and onto the floor. She trails a hand from his shoulder down across his chest, his stomach, and finally to the top of his pants. She unbuttons his pants wanting and needing to know what awaits her underneath. He groans and assaults her neck with kisses and nibbles. She unzips his pants to reveal his boxers that seem to be too small at that particular moment as she can see his hard on straining against the cloth trying to escape and find its way to a more desirable location. He leads her to the bed and slides her tank top off revealing her full ample breasts being held captive by a black lacey bra. He struggles with the claps but luckily gets it unhooked and throws it to the ground. He can't help but stare in awe at her chest and plants a large kiss on her lips. He trails kisses from her mouth down to her nipples. He sucks her lightly at first and gets even more into his sucking when he hears her moan even louder. Somehow he manages to get even harder and he trails kisses back to her ear. "Winry...I need you...now."

He groans as she pushes her hips into his hard on and he slides her shorts off. She boldly pushes him to the bed and climbs onto him grinding against his cock with her increasingly wet panties. Ed moans her name and hooks a finger into the side of her panties and tugs at them. She pauses her grinding so that he can slide them off of her and she tugs at his boxers pulling them completely off with his help. Ed flips her to where he is on top straddling her body. They both take in the view of each others naked body. To turned on to care about being embarrassed he lowers his body to where his tip is resting at her opening. She moans with want and bucks her hips begging for him to enter her. He complies and slides into her moaning louder than before. He trails kisses along her neck while he just holds himself inside her letting her get use to his size. "Ed...I want you to get lost with me." She spanks his ass effectively pushing him in even deeper. Taking this as a sign to continue he slides almost completely out but still slightly inside her opening and slides deep into her both feeling the throbbing and wetness intertwining together. Their moaning increases as he increases his speed and thrusts deeper and harder than the time before while increasing his speed. She grips his thigh and he feels her tighten around him while moaning his name and orgasms. Hearing and feeling her orgasm pushes him to the edge and he comes inside her. He holds himself inside her, both breathing heavily. He pulls out and lays beside her. Their eyes meet and they cuddle closer. "Best birthday ever" he mutters before they fall asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story. :)**


End file.
